1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to improved semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to improved plastic encapsulated power devices and methods for making such devices.
2. Background Art
High power semiconductor devices are widely used but nonetheless costly. Their high cost stems principally from the use of expensive piece parts, and complicated means of assembly. The cost increases rapidly when it is desired to place more than one semiconductor die within the same power device enclosure. Thus, a need continues to exist for low cost, rugged, power semiconductor devices of simplified construction, particularly where multiple semiconductor die must be accommodated within the same package.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved semiconductor device of lower cost for a given performance rating.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved semiconductor device which readily accommodates more than one semiconductor die, especially when the die are to be electrically connected in parallel.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved semiconductor power device accommodating one or more semiconductor die and having fewer piece parts than comparable prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved plastic encapsulated power device having rugged and massive power terminals, and internal piece parts which when placed in a mold and injected with plastic, self-align and self-seal against the mold faces so that a predetermined terminal spacing can be achieved and external contact portions of the terminals can remain free of encapsulant.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the manufacture of plastic encapsulated semiconductor power devices, wherein dimensional variatons in the assembled piece parts are accommodated, and wherein the piece parts self-align and the terminals self-seal against the mold faces during mold closure and injection of the plastic molding compound.